


Common Confliction

by darth_tr8r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Eventual Smut, Gay, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_tr8r/pseuds/darth_tr8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux could never imagine reaching common ground with the leader of the Knights of Ren.  He is too unpredictable, too careless, and absolutely irritating...but Hux is sure that there is more to him than meets the eye, and he is hell-bound on figuring it out.  But doing so might mean straying deeper into his own turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Confliction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey! This is my personal head-canon of the Kylux timeline, with Ren as the Dom. It takes place some years before Episode VII, after the Knights of Ren have already destroyed the Jedi. Tagged as nsfw for later chapters w.w

General Hux always thought about the first time he laid eyes on the leader of the Knights of Ren. He remembered standing beside the Supreme Leader in his throne room as they were waiting for his return, unsure of what to expect. This was days after he was first anointed as General.

Ren’s arrival was impressive; he walked in as though the galaxy were already his. He wore what all members of the Knights of Ren did in those days, but what stuck out the most was his helmet. Hux admired him from the start. 

The Knight knelt before the Supreme Leader, who gazed at him with pride. “Remove your helmet, my apprentice. You have done well for the First Order, and there will be more tasks at hand. But for now, I would like you to meet General Hux.”

The dark Knight consented, and Hux was startled when he saw his face. Everything about it still had the remnants of a child, except for the eyes...there was a glint of great power in those deep brown eyes. Everything else...the freckles in his face, the pale olive shade of his skin....was trivial. But those eyes were magnetic. Hux felt it when the Knight turned those eyes on him, tucking his helmet under his arm before he brushed his soft dark hair back with his fingers. They both said nothing, surveying each other for a moment.

Snoke cleared his throat. “General Hux, this Knight is an apprentice of mine: Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo Ren,” Hux repeated slowly. The name reeked of pretentiousness. He nodded at Ren, reenacting his usual formalities. “I’ve heard quite a lot of great things about you, Kylo Ren. I’m pleased to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, General Hux,” Ren replied, extending an arm out. “We will accomplish great things together.” His voice was surprisingly soft, almost timid. Hux knew that there was more to this man than met the eye. 

Hux grasped Ren’s gloved hand and shook it firmly, nodding his head in agreement, and he couldn’t help but smile. He found it hard to look away from the intent look on the Knight’s face, and he would think later that their hands were held for a second longer than they should have been.  
…….

The two men didn’t speak much in the weeks that passed after that day; their work was often separate. But it didn’t take long for Hux to learn what fueled the Knight’s power. Kylo Ren’s wrath was infamous; it broiled in his eyes and singed the walls and many control panels with his lightsaber slashings. It was on those days when Ren’s screams could be heard throughout the base that General Hux found himself pacing angry circles around his private chambers, clenching his fists so hard that his nails dug trenches into his palms. 

“He’s like a child, a damn child,” he would whisper furiously. 

Sometimes Hux had the pleasure of greeting Ren’s rage face to face. Oh, there was great fun in that.

In relation to one of those times, Hux sent out a memo to Ren and Captain Phasma that scheduled a meeting two days after. Snoke had left the plans to build the First Order base entirely up to them, and they were short on engineers; they needed to talk about acquiring new ones. Hux waited in the meeting room, pacing steadily and rehearsing his opening statement. He looked up as he heard someone enter; Captain Phasma. She greeted him with a salute, and he returned the gesture. She had come alone. 

“Did you see Kylo Ren on your way over here?” Hux inquired. 

“Negative,” she replied. “But I can ask about his location.” She spoke through her communicator, “DR-1478, where is Lord Kylo Ren?” 

DR-1478’s voice replied, “He is currently in the combat room, commencing his daily training.”

“Fetch him and bring him to the meeting room.”

There was a pause before DR-1478 said reluctantly, “H-He said that he is not to be disturbed.”

“It’s fine,” General Hux spoke up. “I’ll get him, Captain. Remain here, it won’t take long.” He knew how much the stormtroopers dreaded any sort of confrontation with the Knight. Hux, on the contrary, was not afraid of him. One did not become General of the First Order by succumbing to fear. 

He walked down the halls of the training room facility until he found the combat room. One stormtrooper stood guard outside the door. “Anyone else in there with him, DR-1478?” Hux asked. The trooper shook his head. “I’m going in, then.”

“Good luck, General.” DR-1478 stated, as General Hux opened the door and stepped inside. 

The combat room was vast, but Hux had no trouble spotting Ren at its center. The man was shirtless and without his helmet, wielding his lightsaber against the combat droids that shot at him. The man was relentless, slashing droids almost as soon as they respawned, his body glistening with sweat. His concentration was so focused that he couldn’t sense the General standing a few yards away, observing the action. 

It was a while before General Hux cleared his throat and shouted, “Kylo Ren!” The Knight tensed up and force-crushed the rest of the droids into smithereens, his back to Hux as he sheathed his lightsaber. His movements were slow, but Hux could feel thunderous vibrations in the air. He continued, nevertheless.

“You are needed in the meeting room.” His voice was calmly authoritative, even though he felt the air getting thicker, the space around his throat growing tighter. Ren turned to look at him, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. His eyes screamed murder. Hux was only slightly perplexed. “I’m sure you received my…”

“General, I feel I must make it known,” Kylo Ren cut him off, his voice rising from a low growl. “My training is NEVER TO BE INTERRUPTED.” His hand rose and Hux felt his strength leave his body; the air around his neck constricted and he could feel himself getting dragged forward by something unforeseen. He was held right up to the man, who now leaned in very close. Those fierce eyes were much darker than before. It was strange, almost riveting, to see the power of the Dark Side up close.

“You must learn your place, General,” Ren continued, his voice now a menacing whisper. “I have the power in me to destroy you.” He released his hold on Hux, who fell to his knees and gasped for air. Ren looked down on him for a moment before he turned and walked away, reaching for his cloak. The thickness in the air was gone.

When Hux was able to speak, he looked up and said. “I’m sure you could destroy me, but I know you won’t. Not as long as Snoke doesn’t wish it. In fact, I doubt he would like to hear about this.” 

Ren’s head twitched to the side as if to say something, but he remained silent. He swept his cloak around his shoulders. 

“If you don’t want to compromise your daily routines for our meetings, which are very important by the way, then that’s not my problem.” Hux gathered his strength and tried to stand, his legs wobbling dangerously.

“You should stay down for a while. Your body is not used to being held by the Force.” Ren said. His voice was much different now. Fully clothed, Ren knelt on the ground before him. “I will try to make sure that I arrange my daily activities around your meetings next time...as long as the Supreme Leader never hears about this. Agreed?” 

Hux nodded, glaring at him. He felt like he was made into a fool, too weak to even stand on his own. He would never tell the Supreme Leader such a thing. “Never do that to me again.” Hux sniffed, turning his head defiantly. 

Kylo Ren chuckled. Hux was surprised to hear it, especially when it sounded so gentle. “You look like a child, General. You can pick yourself off the floor, now. We wouldn’t want to keep Captain Phasma waiting.” Ren said as he straightened himself and headed towards the door. 

“Wait a minute...I’m a child?! No one’s more of a child around here than you!” the General sputtered as he stood, following him with clenched fists.

“Quiet down, General.” Kylo Ren said, turning to him with a coy smile.. “You’re disturbing the other trainees.”


End file.
